Et après ?
by flammeche
Summary: Lancelot découvre Arthur inanimé ayant apparemment attenté à ces jours. Voici ma version de la suite immédiate de la fin du livre V


_Cela commence à l'exact moment où c'est achevé le dernier épisode du livre 5 : Lancelot les yeux fermés applique la routine pour essayer de sauver Arthur.__  
__La plaie se referme, ne subsiste qu'une très légère cicatrice blanchâtre.__  
__Pendant ce temps on entend des bruits de bottes et d'armes.__  
__A peine Lancelot a-t-il achevé sa routine que deux gardes le saisissent fermement (Arthur et toujours inconscient dans sa baignoire). La pointe d'une épée s'appuie douloureusement sous son menton : au bout, il découvre Léodagan arborant un sourire carnassier._

LEODAGAN : Et bien pour un gars qu'est sensé être mort, vous pétez le feu.

LANCELOT _souriant ironiquement_: Je suis également ravi de vous revoir Seigneur Léodagan.

LEODAGAN : Vous n'êtes peut-être pas mort, mais je vous assure que c'est plus qu'une question de jours mon lascar.

LANCELOT _toujours ironique_: De jours ? Pourquoi attendre ? Finissons-en immédiatement.

LEODAGAN _sur un ton mielleux _: Croyez-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'manque, mais rien m'ferait plus plaisir que de vous entendre appeler vot' môman pendant qu'on vous torturera. _reprenant un ton normal_ Et puis le temps que les chefs de clans débaroulent de toute la Bretagne pour assister à votre exécution, faudra bien compter deux, trois semaines supplémentaires.

LANCELOT: Merveilleux, j'ai toujours rêvé que ma mort soit un divertissement public, vous me tiendrez informé de la date exacte pour que je sois à mon avantage, je serais peiné de décevoir mon public... _petit rire ironique_

_A ce moment surgit le Seigneur Calogronan l'épée hors du fourreau qui s'arrête brutalement lorsqu'il voit Lancelot aux arrêts_

CALOGRONAN : Ben mince alors, j'arrive trop tard !

LANCELOT : Et ben je vois qu'on a pas perdu ces bonnes habitudes.

CALOGRONAN : Si j'étais vous je la ramènerais pas.

LEODAGAN _autoritaire, s'adressant à la garde_ : Enfermez-moi ce zig au cachot! Faites doubler la garde et mettez-lui les fers… _s'adressant à Calogronan_ Assurez vous que pour une fois ils fassent bien leur boulot.

_Lancelot quitte la pièce maintenu par les deux gardes et escorté de Calogronan. Dans le corridor Guenièvre, aidée d'une suivante se remet de son agression. Elle aperçoit Lancelot et se dirige prestement vers lui._

LANCELOT _transporté de bonheur_ : Guenièvre ! Mon amour !

_Guenièvre lui assène en réponse une claque retentissante__  
_  
GUENIEVRE : Ca vous suffit ça comme témoignage de mon affection ? _reprenant totalement ces esprits _Arthur !

_Elle se précipite dans la salle de bain, s'arrête brutalement lorsqu'elle découvre le corps d'Arthur inanimé._

GUENIEVRE _anéantie_: Oh mon dieu ! Il l'a tué.

LEODAGAN _il tient une coupe d'étain qu'il porte à son nez _: Non! il est bourré ! Et il en tient une bonne. Avec tout ce raffut, il a pas moufté… Y-a pas à dire, il est détendu depuis qu'il a replanté l'épée.

GUENIEVRE_perplexe_ : Mais alors c'est quoi ce sang par terre ?

LEODAGAN_ remarquant la petite flaque de sang_ : Tiens c'est vrai ! C'est bizarre. Dans tous les cas c'est pas le sien._(Arthur toujours endormi répond par un grognement) _On le laisse mariner dans son jus ou vous le faites transporter jusqu'à son pageot ?

**Fin de la scène dans la salle de bain**

**A la table ronde**

_Sont présent : Perceval de Galles, Hervé de Rinel, Le maître d'arme, Kadoc de Vannes, Lionel de Gaunes, Père Blaise, Karadoc de Vannes (de Bretagne ?)__  
__La table ronde est recouverte de nourriture._

KARADOC _en train de se couper un morceau de saucisson_ : Père Blaise, l'ordre du jour.

PERE BLAISE : Mais Sire, tout le monde n'est pas là, il manque les Seigneurs Léodagan, Calogronan et Bohort.

KARADOC : On va pas non plus les attendre jusqu'à la saint Blinblin.

PERCEVAL : Non on doit dire "Saint Galessin".

HERVE DE RINEL : C'est pas la femme du roi Loth ça ?

KARADOC : Bon on va pas attendre de midi à quatorze heure ! Père Blaise, l'ordre du Jour.

PERE BLAISE _blasé_ : Après tout, c'est vous le roi... Donc à l'ordre du jour nous n'avons que l'augmentation du budget nourriture de Kaamelott.

_Karadoc pose son saucisson, se redresse et essaye de prendre une posture royale puis s'adresse aux chevaliers présents. _

KARADOC : Vous saviez qu'on consacre moins d'argent pour la bectance que pour les catapultes ? C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! Comme je dis toujours c'est pas en mangeant comme des oiseaux qu'on…

_La porte s'ouvre violemment sur Léodagan , suivi par Bohort._

KARADOC_ tapant violemment sur la table_ : Seigneur Léodagan, c'est pas parce qu'on arrive en retard qu'on doit foutre le souk.

LEODAGAN: Quand vous saurez pourquoi je suis en retard, je crois que vous changerai de ton, Seigneur Karadoc.

KARADOC: Sire...

LEODAGAN: Quoi ?

KARADOC: Vous devez m'appeler Sire.

LEODAGAN : Je vois pas pourquoi je vous donnerez du "Sire" vous n'êtes pas roi que je sache ?

LE MAITRE D'ARME : Et bien vous, c'est vraiment comme ça vous arrange.

LEODAGAN_a u maître d'arme_ : Alors vous on vous a pas sonné.

LE MAITRE D'ARME _se levant brusquement_ : Je vous prierez de me parler sur un autre ton ou vous pourriez tâter de mon épée.

LEODAGAN : Vous croyez que j'ai peur d'un mangeur de graines ?

LE MAITRE D'ARME : JE NE MANGE PAS DE GRAINES ! _dégainant son épée_ En garde espèce de petite tafiolle!

BOHORT : Messieurs, je vous en pris, l'heure n'est pas propice aux querelles ! Vous réglerez ça plus tard, la nouvelle est d'importance, Lancelot a été arrêté alors qu'il…

LIONEL DE GAUNES _interrompant son frère_ : Comment ça ? Mais il est mort ! Je l'ai mortellement touché, il n'aurait jamais dû survivre à ses blessures !

LEODAGAN: Et bien il faut croire que vous êtes aussi manche que votre frangin lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre dans le mille. Votre blessure mortelle c'était tout au plus une estafilade, parce que dans le genre cadavre le Lancelot il est plutôt vivace. Croyez-moi !

_Vexé, Lionel de Gaunes s'enfonce dans son fauteuil._

KARADOC: Seigneur Léodagan, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en retard, alors asseyez-vous que la réunion puisse continuer

_Léodagan et Bohort s'installent à la table ronde_

KARADOC _pour lui-même_ : Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui ! _s'adressant aux chevaliers_ Comme je dis toujours c'est pas en mangeant comme des oiseaux qu'on…

LEODAGAN : Mais j'y crois pas ! On vient de vous dire qu'on a pincé Lancelot et vous trouvez pas mieux que de nous bassiner avec vos proverbes de pécore ?

KARADOC : Là vous cherchez les ennuis. On est plus du temps d'Arthur où les réunions partaient en sucette, maintenant c'est losange : on suit l'ordre du jour !

KADOC: Les sucettes c'est bon, mais le caca des pigeons c'est caca.

PERE BLAISE : Sire, si je puis me permettre, le Seigneur Léodagan n'a pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être pourrions-nous aborder la question du budget des cuisines après avoir réglé la question de Lancelot.

KARADOC: Bon ! Ca va pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière…

_Satisfait, le Seigneur Léodagan commence son récit.__  
_  
LEODAGAN : J'étais en route pour la table ronde quand je manque de me faire mettre par terre par une boniche en panique qui me dit que Lancelot avait débaroulé dans la salle de bain. Y-avait deux gardes devant la salle du trône, j'les embarque avec moi. En arrivant à la salle de bain on l'a cueilli comme une fleur le chevalier blanc._ sourire satisfait_

KARADOC : Et c'est tout ?

LEODAGAN : Comment ça c'est tout ?

KARADOC : D'habitude vos aventures sont plus…_(cherche ces mots)_…éthiques. Là y a rien ! Vous avez même pas quitté le château, j'suis désolé mais on peut pas faire une légende avec ça.

PERCEVAL : Au moins si y-avait un vieux, ça aurait fait plus classe.

BOHORT : Mais Sire, ce n'est pas une histoire ! Cela vient de se produire, ici, au château ! Le Seigneur Lancelot a surgit de nulle part, mû par une rage meurtrière, j'ai moi-même échappé à une mort atroce grâce à je ne sais quelle bonne étoile. Il avait pour dessin d'assassiner le Seigneur Arthur.

PERCEVAL bondissant de son siège : Quoi ?! Il a tué Arthur ! Il est où ce bâtard, je vais le mettre en pièces !

BOHORT : Calmez-vous Seigneur Perceval, fort heureusement l'incident n'a fait aucune victime, notre bon Seigneur Arthur est sain et sauf et le Seigneur Lancelot jouit à présent d'une fort inconfortable cellule dans nos cachots.

PERCEVAL: Je préfère ça parce que je peux vous assurer qu'il aurait passé un mauvais moment.

LE MAITRE D'ARME _admiratif_: Et bien seigneur Léodagan, je vous dois des excuses, l'homme qui a arrêté l'assassin de Sire Arthur mérite toute ma sympathie.

LEODAGAN: Vous êtes bien urbain… Bon maintenant faut décider du sort du traître.

KARADOC : Pas tout de suite, on verra ça demain, là il faut que j'aille manger un truc, c'est l'heure de mon en-cas de cinq heure.

LEODAGAN _jetant un œil étonné au centre de la table _: Mais y-a de quoi nourrir un régiment entier.

KARADOC : Non mais, y-a que du salé là, et puis le fromage il est trop jeune. J'ai demandé qu'on me fasse préparer un gâteau aux pommes et au miel, une recette de famille.

HERVE DE RINEL: Ah non, je me suis trompé c'est Dagonnet qu'elle s'appelle la femme du roi Loth, Galessin c'est le nom du chien.

**Fin de la scène à la Table Ronde**


End file.
